Lado Oscuro
by Scarlett-Juri
Summary: Hasta las naciones más débiles e inofensivas tienen su lado oscuro. Serie de Drabbles. Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama
1. Italia

Alemania se encontraba en el comedor de su casa, Italia y Japón habían viajado a su Berlín para visitarlo y quedarse durante sus vacaciones –Porque hasta las naciones necesitan vacaciones– Se encontraba con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas cubriendo su boca, pensante. Ya estaba por salirle humito por la cabeza cuando Japón entró, dándole los buenos días cordialmente, al verlo tan concentrado le entró la curiosidad.

—¿Hay algo que lo intrigue, Doitsu-san?— Preguntó sentándose frente al rubio.

—Es Italia, no logro comprenderlo— Contestó el ario frunciendo el ceño.

—Italia-san es alguien complicado, es normal que no lo comprenda— Aseguró el japonés.

—Pero no lo entiendes ¿Recuerdas el juego de _Assassins Creed_ que América le prestó?— Japón asintió, Alemania tomó aire y continuó —Pues resulta que...

**Flashback**.

Un tranquilo alemán caminaba rumbo a la cocina buscando su adorada cerveza infaltable de todas las tardes, abrió la heladera y sacó una botella pequeña, la abrió con la mano y le dio un sorbo, entonces reparó en el detalle de que había una olla con agua ya hirviendo a fuego fuerte, supuso que Italia prepararía pasta por lo que fue a avisarle que ya debía ir poniendo los _spaghettis_, fue hasta el living y escuchó sonidos como de espadas cruzándose o algo así, temió lo peor y entró esperando que el Italiano estuviese bien, se sorprendió al verlo frente al televisor plasma que recientemente su hermano mayor le había regalado por su cumpleaños, con un joystick en sus mano y movía sus dedos salvajemente, tenía una expresión de ira jamás vista en él, tenía una sonrisa que a él se le antojó macabra, por poco y pensaría que estaba poseído por Russia, pero lo que más lo descolocó fueron sus palabras ¿Ese de verdad era Italia?

—¡MUERAN PUTOS TEMPLARIOS! ¡Morire e bruciare tra le fiamme dell'inferno!— Despues de eso le siguió una enorme sarta de insultos en italiano, parecía Lovino de tantos insultos que soltaba.

Cabe decir que el alemán tenía una cara de espanto que a cualquiera le daría risa, primero Turquía alegando que Italia lo había hecho pedazos cuando lo invadió –Y eso que el turco no era para nada débil– y ahora esto, algo le decía que Italia era el ser más misterioso sobre la tierra, tanto que le faltaba conocer de él. Cerró la puerta con cautela aun escuchando los insultos, mejor pondría él los fideos a hervir, a lo mejor el olor a pasta tranquilizaba a esa bestia sanguinaria que no conocía, dio un suspiro y se marchó.

**Fin del Flashback**.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— Terminó con su relato, Japón tenía una cara de incredulidad tremenda.

—Pues, la verdad no sé qué decirle Doitsu-san, creo que la personalidad de Italia-san seguirá siendo un misterio— El alemán asintió, decidió dejar el tema de lado y preparar el desayuno, ya vería luego.


	2. Inglaterra

América se preparaba para salir, bajó las escaleras y pasó por el living, robándole a su hermano Canadá una de sus galletas, este lo miro con reproche, Francia, el cual había ido a visitar al amante del maple se aguantó una risa, Canadá miró a su hermano y le preguntó algo antes de que se fuera.

—¿A dónde vas, _brother_?—Interrogó con una ceja alzada.

—A visitar a Inglaterra, de seguro está enfermo con esto de la crisis en Europa— Dijo alegre con su pose de 'I'm the HERO' dando a entender que quería ir a cuidar –y molestar– a su ex–tutor.

Sin embargo el francés puso cara de terror absoluto y se levantó del sofá para detenerlo.

—_Mon Petit Amerique,_ no creo que sea buena idea ir a ver a _Angleterre_ en estos momentos— Sugirió.

—¿Por qué no?— Inquirió el enérgico joven del mechón anti–gravedad.

—Digamos que _mon petit lapin_ no se encuentra de muy buen humor últimamente, así que no vayas a visitarlo si no quieres salir con un trauma de su casa— Y no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, hace un par de días fue a visitar a Inglaterra para molestarlo como era su costumbre, pero resulta que el anglosajón estaba de un humor de perros –mucho peor que habitualmente– y le había dado una paliza digna de su faceta de Imperio Británico, tuvo suerte de salir de ahí con vida.

Sin embargo el americano amante de las hamburguesas se carcajeó y le restó importancia, sin que el galo pudiese evitarlo, se marchó a tomar el primer vuelo a Londres, Francia suspiró, él se lo había advertido.

—Déjalo, no te olvides que América es una superpotencia mundial e Inglaterra una pequeña isla, no le pasará nada— Le restó importancia el canadiense, seguro de que su hermano podía defenderse solo.

—No subestimes a _Angleterre_, podrá ser una pequeña isla, pero es un ex–imperio muy poderoso, él que con solo tres barcos piratas logró hundir casi la mitad de la invencible armada española, él que obtuvo las mayores riquezas del mundo incluso superando al gran imperio romano, él que fue llamado el 'demonio del mar' o 'rey del caribe', no hay que meterse con él cuando está _realmente_ furioso— Dijo mostrando su preocupación, Canadá pensaba que su 'papá' estaba exagerando y dramatizando como siempre.

Sin embargo no pudo decir lo mismo cuando América desapareció por tres días enteros y cuando regresó a casa, lo encontró en su cuarto, meciéndose en posición fetal, balbuceando con el dedo gordo en la boca, cara de trauma y solo podía entender una sola frase '_no más té, por favor, no más té'._

Fue entonces cuando el amante del maple pudo aceptar que NUNCA había que subestimar al gran Imperio Británico.


	3. Ucrania

Ucrania podía ser definida de muchas maneras, llorona, cobarde, pobre, sencilla, escandalosa, tetona y millones de palabras más, muchos la subestimaban por eso, sobre todo su hermana menor, Bielorrusia, la cual siempre había pensado que su hermana era el ser más inútil sobre la tierra –aunque nunca se lo había dicho en la cara, puesto que no quería soportarla llorando– y que no merecía juntarse con su adorado hermano mayor, Russia. La verdad es que se alegraba de que se juntara con el gordo yanqui y los europeos, así no tendría que estar molestando, sin embargo su visión de ella cambió radicalmente un día.

Estaba de mal humor caminando junto a su hermano, en la casa de Ucrania, habían ido a su casa por el cumpleaños de la mayor, Russia parecía contento, bufó molesta, en el comedor estaba la mayor de los países soviéticos poniendo una cacerola con _Borsch_ en la mesa, traía puesto un vestido blanco precioso que hasta parecía cómodo para sus enormes pechos, al notar su presencia se volteó contenta, los invitó a sentarse para el almuerzo, estaban comiendo mientras conversaban de temas triviales, Ucrania estaba muy feliz con que la visitaran, hasta que...

—Oye hermanita ¿no crees que ya deberías cambiar tu vestido? siempre vas vestida con lo mismo— Sugirió la mayor con un tono amable, sonriente —Si quieres podría prestarte uno de mis vestidos— Agregó esto último mandándole una mirada esperanzada.

—Me gusta mi ropa, no quiero cambiarla— Contestó cortante.

—Pero hermanita, los demás países pensaran lo que eres anticuada y...— Fue cortada antes de poder terminar.

—Ya te dije que no y me importa un pepino lo que piensen los demás países, si a nii-san no le molesta entonces no veo el problema, pasas demasiado tiempo con Francia— Respondió enojada la bielorrusa.

—Pero...— Quiso protestar con un puchero pero su hermana perdió los estribos y se paró bruscamente.

—¡QUÉ NO UCRANIA, PARECE QUE EL CEREBRO LO TIENES EN ESOS PECHOS DE MELÓN Y NO EN LA CABEZA, NO CAMBIARÉ MI ROPA, ASÍ QUE CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!— Gritó mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa con una fuerza excesiva, haciendo que el plato con Bosch de ucrania, el cual estaba al borde de la mesa, cayera sobre el vestido de la mayor, dejándola pasmada.

Russia se puso nervioso mirando a sus hermanas sin saber muy bien que hacer, Ucrania ignoró el hecho de que la sopa estaba muy caliente y lentamente agachó la cabeza viendo la enorme mancha de remolacha en su vestido, esa mancha era muy difícil de quitar, casi tanto como la sangre, ese vestido era muy caro y se lo había regalado su amiga Hungría, era de sus mejores vestidos, Bielorrusia pensó que su hermana lloraría, pero la reacción de la chica de pelo corto fue distinta, muy lejos de ponerse a llorar.

Levantó la cabeza con una expresión digna de la hermana mayor de Russia, se podía sentir el instinto asesino de la ucraniana, un aura negra la rodeaba —Be–la–rus— arrastró las palabras de una manera sombría, por primera vez en su vida, la joven nación soviética sintió miedo, el único hombre entre ellas tenía cascaditas en los ojos, más que por la expresión de su hermana mayor era por no saber qué hacer.

Ucrania persiguió a Bielorrusia por toda la casa cargando la cacerola con intenciones de golpear a su hermana tantas veces hasta que suplicara clemencia, mientras que el pobre Russia las seguía de cerca para que no hicieran ninguna locura.

Bielorrusia no volvería a molestar a Ucrania, nunca más.


	4. Canadá

Inglaterra siempre se había sentido culpable con respecto a Canadá, sobre todo por el hecho de que a veces no puede verlo o simplemente por confundirlo con América, la verdad no se entendía a sí mismo, América era ruidoso, molesto e impulsivo, mientras que su hermano era tranquilo, educado y pacífico, pero quizá estas cualidades eran las que hacían que el amante del maple no llamase mucho la atención, bueno, aparte de su voz casi nula, era como un susurro. El punto es que había querido visitar a sus dos ex–colonias esa navidad, se aseguró de comprarle un regalo al canadiense y a su osito ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí Kumajiro.

Iba en el avión privado que le había otorgado su primer ministro luego de que regresara todo estresado al punto del colapso solo por tomar un avión público, me daba igual que fuese en primera clase, no me gustaba viajar con muchas personas. No podía esperar para llegar a América, aunque se hayan independizado, él–aunque nunca lo admitiría en frente de ellos– los quería mucho.

En casa de América...

Los hermanos norteamericanos se estaban peleando, no a golpes, pero si verbalmente.

—¡Bien, no necesito tu ayuda! ¡Solo te pregunté porque pensé que podrías hacerlo!— Gritó él come–hamburguesas.

—¿¡Quién podría!? ¡Sabes que no soy tu bricolador!— Contestó en el mismo tono el canadiense.

—¡Dios mío, que testarudo, aburrido y rutinario! ¡Eres muy poco práctico! ¡Y un idiota también!— Se cruzó de brazos ofendido, la superpotencia.

—¿Q–Qué? ¡Tus ideas son muy descabelladas, descerebrado!— Canadá sentía que estaba por explotar ¡Dios! ¡Su hermano a veces era tan idiota! ¡Y él siempre se guardaba las palabras! ¡Pero YA NO MÁS!

—¡Como sea, eres demasiado suave! ¡Trata de ser más realista y...!— Fue cortado por su hermano menor.

—Tu siempre estás enojado y exigiendo, eres demasiado enérgico con todo y ¡No puedo soportar lo rápido que te metes en peleas! ¡Detén esa actitud hipócrita! ¡Siempre estas comiendo hamburguesas! ¡Compras cosas raras por internet e incluso intentas venderme a mí! ¿Crees que soy tu criado o algo así?— América se volteó algo dolido mirando a su hermano, el cual no medía ya sus palabras, tantos años conteniéndose que ahora estaba soltándolo todo de un tiro.

Tres horas después Inglaterra llego a Estados Unidos, se dirigió con una sonrisa y tarareando a la casa de su ex–colonia, sacó la llave que el americano le había dejado en su última visita, entró y cerró la puerta, se dirigió al living y escuchó unos sollozos, alarmado entró y vio a Canadá hablándole al aire enumerando algo con los dedos mientras que América lloraba hecho una bolita en el sofá.

—Siempre gritas y arruinas la atmosfera, eres obstinado, aferrado a tus ideas, arbitrario...y siempre estás comiendo excesivamente, eres estúpido también. Oh ¿Acaso te apresuras a regresar las cosas que pides prestadas? Y también...—Canadá seguía recitando los defectos del pobre americano que lloraba desconsolado.

—¡Canadá ya puedes detenerte!— Exclamó el inglés mientras corría al lado del estadounidense para consolarlo, no le gustaba ver a sus niños peleando, le dijo a Canadá que se acercase, con el ceño fruncido se sentó al lado de Inglaterra con los brazos cruzados, el anglosajón los abrazó a ambos, luego le pidió a Canadá que hicieran las pases y se disculparan, a regañadientes, lo hizo.

Porque cuando Canadá explota, ni América se salva.


End file.
